csofandomcom-20200223-history
Luger P08
Luger P08 ('''P'arabellum 19'08')'' is a German semi-automatic pistol in Counter-Strike Online. Overview An all time favorite pistol amongst German officers during World War II and the best spoils of war to the Allied Forces. It is fed with 8 rounds of 9mm Parabellum. Advantages *Does not affect the player speed *Cheap ammunition cost ($20 for 30 rounds) *High reserved ammunition (120) *High damage *High accuracy Disadvantages *Long reload time for a pistol *Low fire rate *Low clip size (8) Tips Events 'Japan' :24 November 2010 *Gold Luger was added into Code Box. :13 April 2011 *Original Luger P08 was released. *Permanent sale was only available from 13 ~ 27 April. :27 July 2011 *Silver Luger was released. :21 December 2011 *Resold for permanent as Year End Sale event. 'Singapore/Malaysia' *This weapons is added into the game alongside with Thompson M1928 since 27 July 2011. *It can be bought from Vintage Collection set or just Luger. *There is no permanent sale for this weapon. 'Indonesia' *Silver Luger was released alongside Blair, Fernando, Stamper and Banshee on July 23, 2012 Users Counter-terrorists: * : Mei is seen with a Luger in a promotion poster. Terrorists: *Blair: The Silver Luger is Blair's personal sidearm. Gallery File:Luger_viewmodel.png|View model File:Luger_fire_last.png|Ditto, last bullet. There is a Nazi sign on the slide File:Luger_worldmodel.png|World model File:Luger_shopmodel.png|Shop model P2 034.jpg|Taiwan poster File:Vintage_collection.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster, alongside with Thompson M1928 through Vintage Collection set Leet luger.jpg|An Elite Crew member with a Luger in his holster Cs assault0088.jpg|In-game screenshot luger hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon zkHcC6hHM_w Firing sound Reload sound Slide pull Variants 'Gold Luger' Gold version of Luger P08 that can be obtained randomly from Code Box. It shares the same performance with the original Luger. Lugerg2.jpg|View model Cs italy0050.jpg|In-game screenshot 'Silver Luger' 16 rounds magazine of Anti-zombie version of Luger P08 that can only be obtained permanently after purchasing Blair. It does higher damage and higher knockback power to zombies. However, it can only be used by using Blair in Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. File:Lugers_viewmodel.png|View model 9007817730064980.jpg|In-game screenshot 015.jpg|High quality close up File:Lugers_worldmodel.png|World model File:Lugers_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Lugers_hud.png|HUD icon 'Enhanced Luger' Luger P08 can be enhanced via Weapon Enhancement mechanic to increase its performance. The skins after being enhanced: Luger var 1.jpg|First enhancement Cs italy 20120313 2113070.jpg|In-game screenshot Luger var 2.jpg|Second enhancement Trivia *The Luger was adopted by the German army in the 1908. It was the main service pistol of them during the First World War and the Second World War. *There is a Nazi symbol printed on the weapon's slide. The user can see it when Luger is in dryfire or reloading. *The Silver Luger's magazine capacity has been changed from 8 to 16 due to stabilizing issues. *In Anime, there is a another girl character from High School of the Dead to shoot zombie in close combat in episode 12. External links *Luger P08 pistol at Wikipedia *Luger P08 at Japanese Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Pistol Category:9mm user Category:World War II weapons Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Light weapon Category:Character exclusive weapon Category:cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons